


He Tells Me Things

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Series: Homework Folder [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Quirinus Quirrel's last, horrible year, set to Randy Orton's epic WWE intro.





	He Tells Me Things

Quirinus Quirrell knew exactly how he had messed up.

One hour before his life first ended, he was literally running for his life as he heard angry Gobbledegook behind him: « Let the dragons loose! We can't allow the thief to escape! »  
How had it gone so wrong? His Master's plan had been straightforward. Put the Imperius on a goblin and let them take him to Vault 713, get the Philosopher's Stone, and walk out. But instead the moment the cart had gone down into the tunnels and passed through a waterfall, the goblin had woken up and had started to fight Quirrell. He had jumped out of the cart, after kicking the beast out, then used the flying trick his Master had taught him to descend to the seventh vault level, and had blasted open the vault door only to find it empty.  
Of course, that's when the goblins' army descended on him.  
Multiple blasting curses later finally found him outside, and a series of quick Apparitions later found him safe… well, as safe as one could be facing his angry Master.  
"It seems I need to keep a closer eye on you," his Master had said. At that, the angry dark spirit form of his Master flew towards him, entering his body before Quirrell could fight back—if he had even dared to. The pain was beyond anything he had ever felt before, even being under the Cruciatus could not compare. Eventually, he blacked out.  
When he woke up, he was no longer alone.

_I hear a voice in my head,_  
_he councils me,_  
_he understands._  
_He talks to me,  
_ _he talks to me._

"I know what you are after," Severus Snape said, holding Quirrel at wand point.  
A part of Quirrell bristled and he wanted nothing more than to blast the traitor off his feet, but in his head he heard his Master protest: 'I may need him later, if he is still faithful. Get rid of him, peacefully.'  
Gnashing his teeth, Quirrell played up his helplessness until Snape left. It wasn't until he heard his Master snarl angrily in his mind that he realized his wand tip was glowing green as he pointed it after his fellow dark wizard.

_He tells me things that I will do,_  
_he shows me things I'll do to you._  
_He talks to me,  
_ _he talks to me_

How had the boy managed to throw him off? All he needed was one more unicorn and he could survive another month or two, but the blasted boy had gotten help of centaurs and so Quirrell had had to flee; his Master furious.

_I have a voice that is my saviour,_  
_hates to love and loves to hate._  
_I have a voice that has the knowledge,  
_ _and the power to rule your fate._

He had one more chance. Quirrell had easily bypassed the simple traps that were 'protecting' the key, but for the last challenge, the Mirror of Erised, he needed the boy. But the boy was strong, and now he closed his hands around Quirrell's throat…  
As Quirrell felt his body burn up, he lamented the loss of his Master's voice, most of all.


End file.
